1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for the dynamic reconfiguration of a radio communications system.
2. Related Technology
Conventionally, all of the functional units required in the processing of the signals are set up independently within the radio communications systems and connected to the overall system. To reduce the complexity of the device setup, device volume and costs, a device is proposed in US 2006/00073804 A1, which reconfigures during the change of operating state functional blocks of a radio communications system, which are required with a different configuration in different operating states. With regard to US 2006/00073804 A1, reconfiguration should be understood to mean exclusively the switchover of the processing direction of data within the system, but not an exchange of different functional blocks. As a result, a structuring of identical functional blocks several times is avoided. The structuring is implemented on an FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array), that is to say, a field-programmable gate array. One disadvantage of this solution is that identical functional blocks, which are required in different configurations in different operating states, represent only a small proportion of the structure of a typical radio communications system. One further disadvantage is that functions, which necessitate other functional blocks, are not available and cannot therefore be implemented.
Accordingly, the complexity of the device setup, device volume and costs can only be reduced by a small proportion.